


The Luckiest

by interestedbystander



Series: Time Only Flies When You're Around [5]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Male-Female Friendship, Sexual Content, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: It was so simple to be young and in love. But then Sebastian Stan put a pretty diamond on Sasha Benson's finger in Paris and suddenly everything got very, very complicated. Or, planning a wedding. No one ever said it was going to be easy.





	1. A Stupid Fucking List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karolbey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolbey/gifts).



> My lovely karolbey suggested this little prompt at Tumblr. I couldn't resist because A) I love her like she loves Ollie and B) it has allowed me to write a little more about these two. I hope you enjoy. Feedback always appreciated xo  
> \---  
> A series of one shots - the life and times of Sebastian Stan and Sasha Benson.
> 
> I will be adding new one-shots as stand alone parts - so you don't want to miss out, I would suggest subscribing to the series :)

“Two hundred and thirty seven...” Sasha muttered quietly to herself, spying the spreadsheet open on Sebastian’s MacBook. “ _Two hundred and thirty seven guests_ , after you were only supposed to cut it? How the fuck are we – ” she stopped, pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten. She could feel Sebastian’s eyes on her nervously from the other side of the couch and gave him a pointed look. He recoiled slightly. "This is more than before, Sebastian!"

“… _yahh_ ," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I went through my phone as I thought it would help - I guess it didn't..." he added meekly. "I'm not very good at this and I never claimed to be!" he defended himself.

“Who are these people?” she asked. She thought she knew the majority of people in Sebastian’s life – family, friends, members of his work 'entourage' (which included manager, agent and Sara, his assistant that was as close to him as a sister and had been with him for a few years now). But there was a lot of other names that meant zip to her. “Sebastian?”

“Baby?” he asked warily.

“Are we inviting everyone who has ever been a part of your career?” Sasha queried, raising an eyebrow.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “About that – ” he began.

Sasha turned her gaze back to the screen before her, her slender finger tracing down past endless rows of names. “There are managers, casting agents, PR, stylists – a fuckin’ _stylist_? Come on, bubba.”

“We’ve worked together all year – ” he tried, brushing a hand over his cropped hair, damned he couldn’t tug at it at its new length (way too short, he reckoned but it was for a new role) as Sasha blinked, bored. “He’ll probably do my tux for the day?” he added as Sasha ignored his reasoning.

“Actors,” Sasha continued, some reasonable, some ridiculous. “I thought this wedding was supposed to be small and intimate. Your words, Sebastian,  _small and intimate,_ " she repeated. "You are scared enough of the whole wedding day process as it is and we look like we're rivalling the Royal wedding here. We agreed 100 max…”

“Pipe dream when an initial 50 are your family,” he gave daring side eye and shiteating dimpled grin, unable to resist sniping in return. Sasha knew he wasn’t wrong but wouldn’t admit it out loud. Her close family, cousins, aunties and uncles was already half the list. She’d quietly decided she may not invite some if this was how the guest list was currently looking and it wasn't looking good.

“Don’t start,” she said lowly. “You know as well as I do that there are a bunch of names here that mean diddly to us.”

“Diddly,” Sebastian repeated with a giggle.

“Sebastian!” Sasha exclaimed, exasperated. "Fuck."

He held his hands up in defence. “Okay, okay. Then tell me, who do I fuck off?”

It was a fair question. “I dunno,” she replied. “But you’re gonna have to keep trimming it somehow,” Sasha sighed, knowing her advice was less than helpful.

“Look, baby, I don’t disagree. The list is way too long,” he replied, hopping up from the couch and moving to the bar. He stretched from his toes all the way over his head, his old t-shirt creeping up and showing off the strong muscle under soft skin on his lower back, Calvins and barely there raggedy, old sweatpants. Sasha bit back a dreamy smile, not allowing herself to get distracted because if she did, the list would be history if she told him how sexy he looked and that adorable little bubble bum. He retrieved a couple of wine glasses and a bottle of red though he stayed quiet as he opened it and poured them each a glass before admitting, “This is one of those times my niceness will find a reason to include for everyone on the list – so you’re gonna have to make me be a real big dick about it,” he explained.

Sasha put her head in her hands. “I love you so much but I can’t always be the bad guy for you.”

He smirked. “I know that but you’re so good at it,” he bopped the tip of her nose much to her grievance. She slapped it away.

“You’re such an asshole sometimes.”

“Guilty,” he shrugged. “But don’t tell anyone – my reputation will be shattered.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Sasha muttered, wringing her hands anxiously and attempting to collect herself to think. She was quiet for a while, Sebastian watching her curiously but not daring say a word. “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Please,” Sebastian begged.

“Gym douches – gone.”

Sebastian made a face. “Really?”

“Really _really_ ,” Sasha replied, she mostly felt out of place at any time she met Sebastian at him gym. Sure, she was pleased that Sebastian’s body was a gift from the Gods and bangin’ as fuck, but those guys? Sometimes it just seemed like they were using him to raise their profiles thanks to Sebastian's ever growing fanbase and they were capitalising gladly. “I don’t need a push-up comp in front of the sweets table.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Would probably happen. But okay, I understand. Don and his wife then?” Sebastian rationalised. "He has been my trainer for years now."

Sasha sighed. “I guess I owe Don for those abs, biceps and the magical thighs.”

Sebastian laughed loudly. “I’ll tell him you said that," he patted his tummy.

“Be my guest,” Sasha winked. “Okay, that was a good start. Can I try again?” Sasha asked before selecting a bunch of names under the 'college' category and hit 'delete' again. When Sebastian didn’t mutter a comment, she knew he wasn’t offended. “Oh,” she muttered.

“Oh, what? What, who?” he sipped his wine.

“ _Taylor_ …” Sasha said barely above a whisper.

He hummed. “I noticed you didn’t put him on your list.”

Sasha turned to face her fiancé, a little concerned. “I honestly didn’t know what to do. I mean, it’s not like you and he have any animosity… _right_? But it would seem strange of me to add him so I kind of left it to you to decide...” she said, appearing legitimately confused.

“Kitsch and I don’t have any problems - we're probably not as close,” Sebastian shrugged, rubbing Sasha's thigh gently. “He has a girlfriend, they’ve been together a while now. I wouldn't stress.”

“Do you think he's cool?” Sasha asked, her ears suddenly filling with blood and her pulse rate increasing, regardless of Sebastian's reassuring touch.

“He's 100% fine with everything," he said with certainty. “You guys ended without a problem well before you and I started, he reassured me there was no issue, he wasn't jealous. He was happy for us - not like he really had a choice, he knew how we both felt about each other. Besides, you and I were always gonna end up together. I very seriously doubt Taylor'll be the one to put his hand up and object to our marriage,” Sebastian teased. “Imagine that though,” he giggled quietly. 

Sasha pouted, knowing that Sebastian was right. Sasha hadn’t had Taylor on her original list as she knew that Sebastian probably would have added him. It put him in a tough spot, but it was his decision… “We can cut that part from the ceremony, just saying.”

Sebastian nodded. “We’re definitely cutting the objection bit. Fuck what anyone else thinks,” he decided as Sasha nodded in agreement. “Mac, please?” he held his hands out as Sasha passed the laptop over. He highlighted a bunch of names and suddenly the guest list was at 156. “Well, hot damn.”

Sasha took a calculated sip of her wine, watching him. “Love your Romanian white line fever, baby. Went straight for the jugular,” she said, reaching to kiss him as he smirked, modestly. “Very sexy when you’re so decisive.”

He brightened and he felt his confidence rise. “It’s just a goddamn list. Day is about you and me anyway.”

Sasha cocked her head to the side.

“And my ma,” he joked.

Sasha sighed. “I know my family is big.”

“They are all coming, we wouldn’t have it any differently," Sebastian stated. "I want to watch the kids running around on the beach after too much candy, having fun."

Sasha gave him a gentle smile - she loved when he talked about kids - he'd become quite fond of her nieces and nephews on a trip to Australia a few months earlier and watching him cradle the babies, argh, she just melted every time, a thrum so loud in her lady parts, it was shocking. Yes, she was broody again. In a big way. While he wasn't overly confident hen a baby was thrust into his arms, towards the end of the trip, he was cuddling babies, left, right and centre and dare Sasha say it, enjoying it. “And what about your family, my love?” Sasha asked quietly. It was one thing that was giving Sebastian anxiety. He didn’t know who to invite from his side, the last few years finding more solace in friends than his relatives and their dysfunction. Sasha crawled over to him and perched on his lap. He breathed and massaged her lower back, pulling her flush against him. 

“I gotta fly out Ma, my dad. My godmother and I guess my brother and their family,” he gave a weak shrug to the latter. He didn’t have a hell of a lot of do with that side of his family, let alone see them since they were on the west coast but knew it could be worse for not inviting them – if they decline, at least it wasn’t on Sebastian for not trying.

“Is there anyone from the old country you need to consider?” Sasha asked, quietly.

“I will speak to Ma. I mean, my grandparents would have been the only ones, so…” he murmured as Sasha cupped his cheek, tenderly. “So probably no since they aren't with us anymore,” he gave a nervous laugh and she leaned closer to kiss him. Sasha would have given anything to have met the people that truly helped cultivate the love of her life. It saddened her she never met them.

"They'll be there," she told him, tapping his chest tenderly near his heart.

"Yeah, I know," he blinked a few times and dropped his eyes, needing a minute. Sasha raised his eyes and kissed him again. Once the kiss finished, he cleared his throat with a gentle smile and continued. "Thanks, baby. I'm okay."

Sasha only shrugged. "You're more than okay, sweetheart."

Sebastian shook his head lightly and inhaled, “My manager and her husband should be there too," he reverted the subject.

“She should – she’s dealt with your bullshit longer than I have.”

Sebastian broke into a grin. “God, I love you.”

Sasha laughed, falling back as he caught her, bringing her body back to his. “You’re insane.”

He smiled simply and kissed her again. “Can we ditch the list for tonight and make out now instead that probably leads into some really slow, though super fuckin' hot sex?” he tossed her playfully against the cushions like a typical caveman. He licked his lips lightly and parted her legs so he could sneak between them, relaxing his lean frame over hers, a hand running up her side and causing obvious shudders. “Much better.”

Sasha grinned, caressing his handsome face. “Gosh, you are so pretty.”

He blushed terribly, burying his face in her neck, giving her clavicle a teasing nip with his teeth. “I hate when you say that!”

“What would you like me to say? That you’re ugly?”

“Well, no one would believe that,” he joked as Sasha giggled.

“You make women and men weep with this beautiful face. And how lucky am I that I get to wake up to it every day!” she continued.

“Oh, would you stop?” he rolled his eyes, smacking Sasha’s thigh and wrapping it over his, giving her core an encouraging nudged with his pelvis.

“But you’re so attractive.”

“Sasha.”

“Sebastian, would you like a mirror?”

“No, thank you. I can see myself in your beautiful eyes,” he batted his long lashes with his cheesy one-liner.

She cackled. “That is so gross. What a complete turn off.”

He smiled. “Then shut up and use your mouth for something else instead of running it, huh?”

“Stupid fucking list,” she said as he leaned in to kiss her.


	2. A Stupid Fucking Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of one shots - the life and times of Sebastian Stan and Sasha Benson.
> 
> I will be adding new one-shots as stand alone parts - so you don't want to miss out, I would suggest subscribing to the series :)

“I cannot believe how gorgeous these dresses are,” Sasha mumbled to herself, trying to ignore the glaring price tags of wedding gowns she simply couldn’t afford. She was riddled with anxiety and the prices were just staggering. She and Ollie scanned the racks while waiting for a sales assistant at a bridal store.

 _Bridal store._ The words made Sasha want to break into a hives.

Today was six months to the day she and Sebastian were to become Mr and Mrs. And to this point, Sasha had been fairly successful putting off walking into bridal stores and finding excuses not to.

But last night Olivia had called her out across the dinner table, telling her she was running out of time if she wanted something made for her and not something ugh, _off the rack_. Sebastian almost choked on his whiskey when he realised Sasha hadn’t made any effort to get such a big ticket item off the list (one he’d thought she was terribly excited about doing) and that is how Sasha found herself dragged through the scorching Summer streets of Manhattan to one of the more exclusive bridal boutiques in town without an appointment and Ollie was ready; dear God she was ready to have a meltdown if they weren’t tended to imminently.

“I don’t know why Sebastian just didn’t get his stylist to pull a bunch of looks for you,” Ollie said with a huff.

“I’m not that breed of asshole,” Sasha reminded Ollie. “There are more than enough options here…”

“They are certainly beautiful,” Ollie agreed, sipping her champagne as she delicately dragged her perfectly manicured fingers across a rack of ivory and white silk, tulle and lace. “And you honestly don’t have any idea what you want?”

“None,” Sasha admitted. "The mere thought of trying these things on terrifies me."

"No shit."

Sasha rolled her eyes, taking a large drink of the bubbles.

“Did you crack open any of those wedding magazines that I got for you?”

“God no.”

Ollie groaned, forcing Sasha to her feet. “Well, if I know Sebastian Stan, and I know Sebastian Stan, he will want to see this,” Ollie gave Sasha a firm thwack on the ass, Sasha hissing in pain.

“Ouch,” Sasha whined, patting her tush. “Unnecessary.”

“He likes this pert little ass, he’s made no secret of it,” Ollie shrugged it off as a assistant welcomed them, introduced herself as Judy and led them to a small room to try on gowns, offering the ladies a seat, Ollie taking the seat closest her.

“Before we begin, can we start at price point?” the sales assistant asked.

“Actually – ” Sasha started, raising her finger as Ollie slapped it away.

“There isn’t one. Keep your fuckin’ trap shut, Sasha,” Ollie muttered as Sasha covered her eyes, motified. Luckily, the consultant chuckled and told Ollie she heard that kind of thing all the time. “Her fiancé will get her whatever she wants,” Ollie added.

“Ignore her. She’s crazy,” Sasha spoke up before hotly whispering, “I’m not letting Sebastian pay,” Sasha attempted to stand up for herself. “I have saved some money for a rainy day. My parents wanted to put some cash in as well.”

“Too late,” Ollie shrugged cockily. “Your parents, Sebby and I have got it sorted. All you need to do is try on the pretty dresses, pick one to accentuates here,” she pointed at Sasha's shoulders. “Here,” Boobs. “And here,” her lower midsection. “And then we carry on to our next task.”

“Look,” the older lady said. “I understand this is a stressful time, but we truly are here to make this easy and maybe even a little fun,” she offered the champagne again and Ollie handed her both Sasha and Ollie’s glasses eagerly.

“Maybe you’ll enjoy it more with a little buzz?” Ollie suggested.

“I’m going to get you the most hideous bridesmaid dress,” Sasha taunted. "Turd brown."

“I’ll look amazing in anything,” Ollie shrugged flippantly, failing to see the threat. "Get me the worst shade of shit you can find, I'm not concerned." 

“So, Sasha,” Judy said after a while. “Tell me what you’re looking for, dear.”

“Honestly?” Sasha said quietly. “No idea. I've wanted to a wife for so long that I forgot to think about what I'd actually wear if it ever happened.”

“Okay, okay,” Judy replied gently, beginning to understand she really had a bolter on her hands. “Well, luckily, you’re in the right place. You’ve got a beautiful figure, let’s get you in some trumpet, mermaid, sheaths selections. I think any of those three would be perfect for you.”

“And a ballgown,” Ollie cut in.

“Ew, really?” Sasha made a face. “Do you know me at all?”

“Yeah, I do. You work your assets. It’s great and all, but don’t you want to at least keep all your options open?” Ollie retorted. “You get to be a princess one day in your life.”

“Frankly, this whole experience is giving me anxiety. Trying on something I don’t like probably won’t help that…”

Ollie shrugged. “Probably not,” she finally agreed. “But you’re a big girl, you’ll work through it.”

Glowering at her friend as she skulled the fresh glass of champagne, Sasha resigned herself. “Okay, let’s do this,” she said, forcefully. Ollie cheered, throwing her hands in the air, champagne swilling from her glass, Sasha's personal hype woman.

“Hell yeah. Judy?” Ollie said to the consultant as she made her way to the door.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I want this girl to look like a fuckin’ cupcake, ya hear me?”

“Jesus Christ,” Sasha wanted the floor to swallow her whole.

Judy laughed. “Let me pull some options and we’ll see what you like.”

* * *

“I don’t like it," Sasha told Ollie decisively, turning heel and making a beeline back to the change room. 

* * *

 “This isn’t the ‘one’," Sasha told Ollie, but didn't seem as ticked off as the last dress. She at least twirled on the podium to see the dress swirl once.

* * *

 "I mean, I like it, but I wouldn’t necessarily wear it. It’s a bit too much for the beach," Sasha told Ollie, warmer again. "Heavy for a Summer wedding."

* * *

“I’m only showing you this so you’ll say you saw me embarrass myself at a bridal fitting, okay?” Sasha called from the change room. “This dress is heavier than me. How do women wear these?” she asked Judy, who grinned and held the obscenely long train out of Sasha's path.

“Ladies want to be princesses on their wedding day sometimes, darling. This is a very popular dress. But I agree, you have a dancer’s frame, this dress is unequivocally _not for you_ ,” she opened the door.

Ollie hooted as Sasha came into view, the champagne well and truly flowing through her system and she giggled. “Let’s me get my phone ready! I need this photo! Look at your boobies!”

“No photos,” Sasha ordered as Judy laughed quietly, clearly entertained by the friends antics as Sasha tried on dress after dress.

“Please?” Ollie whined as Sasha appeared and was helped to stand on the podium as Ollie’s grin almost split her face in half, extremely amused. “Okay, you’re right. It’s not your style. That dress is made strictly for cake toppers only,” she said. “Don’t’ get me wrong, you’re beautiful, but if the dress had a mouth, it will have swallowed you.”

“Thanks, Ol. Can I get out of this now?” Sasha asked Judy, turning to get out of the dress as quickly as possible.

Ollie sighed, a feeling of guilt washing over her momentarily. A feeling she didn’t get often, but Sasha just looked just miserable. The last emotion she should be felling on a day like this. The dress shopping wasn’t going her way and her appointment was almost over. “Are there any more dresses in there?” Ollie asked softly. 

“Just one more,” Judy helped Sasha stop off the podium again as Sasha’s shoulders slumped and made her way back to the change room. She just wanted the appointment and the day over with. 

* * *

Sasha didn’t say much as she followed Judy from the change room, who offered her an arm to stand on the podium. “Step up carefully, darling,” Judy held Sasha’s hand and pulled at the train of the dress to flow behind her.

There was a wonderous amount of silence that came over the small dressing room for a few short minutes. Sasha put it down the the gaping hole where Ollie’s mouth should have been. Sasha knew. She was just waiting for Ollie to agree with her.

“Holy shit,” Ollie exclaimed. “That is some dress.”

"I think so too," Sasha said shyly. 

"For real? You like it?" Ollie asked, a little surprised. At that point, she had imagined they would be leaving without a deposit on something.

"Yeah," Sasha replied, softly tracing the soft silk beneath her fingers. Sweating and clamminess now gone, looking at her reflection in the mirror, Sasha almost felt at ease. This was the dress she'd marry her Sebastian in though she wasn't quite ready to verbalise it.

"And this is made locally?" Ollie asked Judy.

"The designer makes her dresses in New York City, yes," Judy confirmed. "Sasha, darling," she brushed away an imaginary crease in the dress before moving out of the reflection in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"Did you purposefully keep this until last?" Sasha dared ask as Judy gave a modest shrug.

"Guess I'm a bit of a sycophant like that. Show you the least attractive dress second last then put you in what will be perfect for you," she told Sasha knowingly. "Old business trick."

"You're good," Ollie confirmed.

"This is what I do, dears. This is what I do," Judy said modestly.

"So, uhh, I know where not in the Say Yes to the Dress place, but do you, you know. Say yes?" Ollie asked, timidly. She thought her friend might actually say it.

Sasha nodded, straightening to her full height and looking more confident than she had the whole appointment. "Yes, this is my dress. Say the actual words to me."

Ollie, now laughing at her bossy best friend, looked at Judy who looked like she'd burst if she didn't ask it. "Since we don't ask the question here, Sasha Benson, are you saying 'yes to the dress'?" Judy asked, clasping her hands together gleefully.

"Fuck yeah, I'm saying yes to the dress. Ring this motherfucker up and get me a goddamn cocktail. On you, Ol."

"I'd expect nothing less," Ollie chuckled. "Hey, did you wanna FaceTime your mom to show her?"

"Yeah," Sasha nodded as Ollie tossed her phone to her and gave Sasha a few minutes to show the dress off, Alexandra positively bursting with excitement as Sasha showed her mother as many angles as possible in the enclosed space. "I can send photos later. But don't show Dad, okay? I'll send pix to my sisters when I email you."

"Okay, sweetheart. The dress is just beautiful. Thank you for kicking my daughter's arse into gear, Olivia," Alexandra said, the call coming to a close.

"I aim to please, Mrs Benzo," Ollie snickered in the background.

* * *

Wandering in the apartment later that day, Sasha was surprised to find Sebastian as home, reading a script on his back on the couch. He looked up with a small smile and folded the page over, forcing himself to sit up. “Hey bubba,” Sasha said, dumping her keys and handbag on the table.

“Hi. How’d you go?” he asked softly. Last thing he wanted to do was seem overbearing but he’d been in knots all day, hoping Sasha had enjoyed her special day. His fingers had itched the whole time to text Ollie if Sasha was surviving.

“Yeah,” Sasha pulled her sleeves over her hands, making her way over and taking a seat beside him as he nudged her with his brawny shoulder, urging her to continue. “I found a dress,” she confirmed.

“Amazing. Congrats,” Sebastian said, trying not to appear too eager. “That’s great news, baby. I won’t ask you any details because I wanna be really surprised on the day and because I know nothing about women’s silhouettes. I don’t know how I know the word ‘silhouette’,” he joked as she managed a small smile. He kissed her temple, grabbing her thigh in his big hand and sitting them back against the plush cushions. “I know you’re freaking out about this and gotta admit, I thought you’d be super excited about buying a dress.”

Sasha shrugged. “Initially I was excited.”

“So, tell me, beautiful girl, what is really troubling you?”

“I dunno,” Sasha sighed. And honestly, she didn't.

“Is it the getting married thing?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I want to get married. To you? Jesus, I can’t wait for that.”

“Phew,” Sebastian said, over the top as she resisted a small giggle.

“It just makes it so real, you know?”

Sebastian grinned and nodded. “I know," he gave her a gentle kiss. "Can I say something controversial?” he asked against her lips.

“Always," she moved back a little.

“It got real for me when those Save the Date notes went out last week,” he confided. “But you were so calm, I was shitting myself. I was freaking out about addresses going to the wrong people, if we truly invited the right people and you were so level-headed about it. So it's a little strange to me that trying on dresses was only supposed to be fun and you seemed so apprehensive, baby.”

“I mean, it was okay,” Sasha admitted. "When I found the dress." 

“Is it beautiful?”

Sasha blushed. “Yeah, it’s stunning. Simple. Nothing like I'd ever think to pick, but perfect for me.”

“Okay, give me a hint,” he said a little eagerly. “Is it like, _poofy_?”

Sasha laughed. “Do you want to see a picture? I took a few on my phone.”

“No!” Sebastian exclaimed. "Don't jinx this shit, we're manic about enough as it is. I don't wanna fuck with fate."

Sasha laughed for the first real time that day. “Okay, okay, you drama queen. But no, it’s not princess-y. Though I tried one to appease Ollie – a big ballgown with a corset that made my almost choke on my boobs – and bling. Blurgh."

Sebastian cackled, imagining Sasha struggling in a corset and gown.

"It was just _not me_.”

“That doesn’t sound too surprising Ollie forced you into dresses, I must say. She wanted you to get the most out of the day.”

“She’s so excited. I think she drank a whole bottle of champagne too. I don’t know how, it was cheap, generic stuff. I thought it might have at least been something classier but affordable like _Moët_ or something but it was awful.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ snob.”

“Yup,” Sasha said without hesitation. "And you get to marry this snob."

"I love you, you fuckin' snob."

"Takes one to to know one, dickhead. I love you too."

He gave her a fond smile before he found her lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
